Snapped
by Incinirmatt
Summary: "I am second, she was first. Save my angel's soul or kill off my curse?" Warning, there is yuri.


**Author's note: There's a lot of things to explain about this poem so let's get started. Haylee is a female Mew gijinka who is in love with Natore, a female Celebi gijinka (Owned by Saiyakitsune) while Ascal is a male Uxie gijinka. The rest will be explained after the poem. :) Yes, there's yuri. Deal with it. V_V**

(Haylee's POV)

I am second

She was first

Save my angel's soul

Or kill off my curse?

End her life and end the pain

or be a part of this hellish game?

My life was taken

Quite unfairly

While the Devil shouted,

"Welcome, Haylee!"

Nightmare after nightmare,

Torture after torture

Oh such sweet sorrow

I've had to endure

They filled me with hope

Made me think I was alive

Only to be hurt by my angel

Oh, I'll never be revived.

Demons and ghouls,

All of them mock me

And all I can do is cry.

Yes, Hell is frightening.

A whole month has passed

My tears have run dry

Hell has hurt me so much

I can't even cry.

Well, I've had enough

I won't deal with this

My friends, my angel

All will be crushed to bits.

They won't hurt me anymore,

Even if it's not really them.

Their lives shall be taken,

I am their end.

I see my angel

Who hugs me with glee

Saying it's a miracle I'm alive

And how much she's missed me.

I growl and shove her,

I know this is a lie

So goodbye Natore. *cocks gun*

It's your time to die.

(Natore's POV)

Haylee, what's going on?

It's me, the girl you've always loved.

Wh-why did you shove me?

Put down that gun!

My goddess...

Is this really you?

Haylee, what happened?

Could it really be true?

You tell me of your struggles,

With venom in your voice.

You're not afraid to curse,

I guess I've got no choice.

You don't love me,

And now I have nothing to live for.

Just kill me, Haylee,

And I won't feel this pain anymore.

But you haven't been gone a month,

It's only been a day.

Do you care? No.

You're going to get your way.

If I've caused you pain,

Then I shall gladly meet my fate.

But Ascal arrives,

Come to save me from my soulmate.

He tells Haylee to calm down,

And that she's making a mistake

But she growls and takes aim,

Saying all of us are fakes.

I gasp in horror

And I suddenly realize

What's happened to Haylee;

She thinks these are just lies.

Ascal takes a breath,

And tries to explain

Haylee didn't commit suicide,

This was the RPer's game.

She nods in agreement,

But she still doesn't believe us.

I spring into action,

Which leads my goddess to cuss.

Eyes widened in horror,

She's tackled to the ground,

And Ascal quickly takes her memory,

Haylee soon coming around.

Haylee blushes and she blinks,

"Oh, Haylee! Oh, Haylee!"

I shout before giving her a kiss,

From her favorite Celebi.

She was so surprised and so was Ascal

But I didn't care.

I had to kiss her,

Right then and there.

I don't care if Ascal knows,

I just want the girl I adore.

Haylee, let's just be together,

For now and ever more.

**Author's Note: Explanation time! :D Alright, it kinda takes place after events that happened in the forum I go to on Fanfiction, the OC Forum. You see, in the forum the OCs know about their RPers (Which explains the "RPer's game" part.) and not only that but the RPer can revive them if they die.**

**Haylee had been killed by an RPer for reasons I'm not saying. I decided to make it look to everyone else like it was suicide. She got dragged down to Hell for one day, though because she was a legendary, they did something special to her and made her experience it for a month. Technically, she's only been there for one day but she took a whole month full of torture.**

**And not just any kind of torture, but the torture that involves the girl you love and not only that but an environment similar to Haylee's home was created, which led Haylee to believe multiple times that she had been revived. Of course, Natore wasn't actually there, but it was a fake that seemed like the real thing which is why Haylee wants to kill her friends and "angel." Haylee calls Natore her angel because that's what she considers her, likewise with Natore. To truly understand that, you need to know their pasts together but let's save that for another day.**

**Haylee and Natore have never told anyone about their relationship (You'd have to see my other OCs on the forum to understand) I think that's everything, message me if you have any questions. ^_^**


End file.
